


attack on ur phone

by ravioli (daddybaguette)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, groupchat, more people are going to appear, okay this starts really bad but i promise it gets better, please dont expect too much from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybaguette/pseuds/ravioli
Summary: jaeger.bombastic created chat  11:54 PMjaeger.bombastic added armout, john, not_aang to chat 11:55 PMjaeger.bombastic named chat LISTEN TO ME HOES 11:55 PMjaeger.bombastic: guysjaeger.bombastic: guysjaeger.bombastic: gUYSjohn: wtf do u want





	1. listen hoes

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who don't know aang is the last airbender dude
> 
> like connie could cosplay as aang and it would be great

_ jaeger.bombastic created chat  11:54 PM _

_ jaeger.bombastic added armout, john, not_aang to chat 11:55 PM _

_ jaeger.bombastic named chat  _ _ LISTEN TO ME HOES 11:55 PM _

 

**jaeger.bombastic:** guys

**jaeger.bombastic:** guys

**jaeger.bombastic** : gUYS

**john** : wtf do u want

**john** : im tryn to sleep

**jaeger.bombastic** : wow okay

**jaeger.bombastic** : really appreciate your COVNERN for my problems JOHN   
****

**john** : its JOHN NOT JOHn 

**john** : *john

**john** : ****JOHN

**john** : J   
****

**john** : E

**john** : A

**john** : N

**not_aang** : lmao

**john** : fuck u connie

**not_aang** : no thx

**not_aang** : not about dat life

**jaeger.bombastic** : can we

**jaeger.bombastic** : uuhhh

**jaeger.bombastic** : focus oon me for a sex

**jaeger.bombastic** : *****sec

**not_aang** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**john** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**armout** : Is there something that you would like to discuss, Eren?

**jaeger.bombastic** : yes

**jaeger.bombastic** : thank u armin

**john** : just fuckin tell us aoready. some of us need our beauty sleep

**jaeger.bombastic** : pfffffft like who? u????

**john** : yes

**john** : is getting a healthy amount of sleep a joke to u jaeger?!?!?!!

**armout** : Eren, can you just tell us what you want

**armout** : We keep getting distracted, and I assume this is somewhat important if you created a separate chat without Mikasa and the others.

**jaeger.bombastic** : YES   
****

**jaeger.bombastic** : okay so

**jaeger.bombastic** : idk if i talk about this a lot but

**john** : is this about levi

**jaeger.bombastic** : ……….

**john** : jesus christ

**john:** is this abour your not so secret crush on him, im out

**john** : i dont wanna deal with this bullshit

**john** : later hoes

_ john left the chat 12:19 AM _

**not_aang** : good roast

**jaeger.bombastic** : wtf

**jaeger.bombastic** : who says “good roast” anymore

**not_aang** : uh i just did

**not_aang** : r u gonna tell us wats up or nah

**jaeger.bombastic** : did u see levi’s new instagram post

**not_aang** : loll u mean his post-workout "i have a 8 pack and imma make everyone else feel bad about their bodies"

**jaeger.bombastic** : hes so fucking hot omg

**jaeger.bombastic** : like how is he that gorgeous

**jaeger.bombastic** : oR BETTER YET

**jaeger.bombastic** : how is thAT RIPPED

**jaeger.bombastic** : fuck

**jaeger.bombastic** : i just wanna lick every single crevice of his body

**jaeger.bombastic** : fuuuucckkk

**jaeger.bombastic** : i think my ovaries exploded

**armout** : Eren

**jaeger.bombastic** : yesss

**armout** : You don’t have ovaries.

**jaeger.bombastic** : well uhhhhh if i did have ovaries they wouldve exploded

**armout** : Was that your important message

**jaeger.bombastic:** yes

**not_aang** : hey eren

**jaeger.bombastic** : wut

**not_aang** : ur gay is showing 

**not_aang** : ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

**armout** : jesus christ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally wrote this in a half hour  
> there is no planning involved in this  
> im sorry if this is going to suck
> 
> ALSO I USED JAEGER AND NOY YAEGER BECAUSE idk tbh it just sorta happened


	2. Thottie McThotties

_Thottie McThotties_

_3:36 PM_

**mr_clean_ur_girl** : which one of you

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : delinquents

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : changed my username

_4:58 PM_

**mr_clean_ur_girl** : hello????

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : little fuckers

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : you do realize that i can tell who has seen my messages

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : if one of you don’t man up and tell me

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : i’m going to

 **jaeger.bombastic** : HELLO

 **jaeger.bombastic** : HI

 **jaeger.bombastic:** sorry, i just got outta work lik two sex ago

 **jaeger.bombastic** : *secs

 **jaeger.bombastic** : omg

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : eren….

 **jaeger.bombastic** : yes :)

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : do you know who changed my name?

 **jaeger.bombastic** : ummmm

 **jaeger.bombastic** : maybe?

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : are you going to tell me? or do i have to force the name out of you?

 **jaeger.bombastic** : nope nopppppe

 **jaeger.bombastic** : ill tell u :)))))))

 **not_aang** : do a bro a favor and don’t tell levi

 **john** : dude, srsly

 **not_aang** : what

 **not_aang** : oh shit

 **not_aang** : ahaa wrong chat

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : don’t tell levi what, exactly???

 **not_aang** : i was talkin bout a diff levi obviously llollllllllll

 **jaeger.bombastic** : they hacked ur phone during your 2 o’clock lecture

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : thank you, eren

 **jaeger.bombastic** : no problem levi :D

 **john** : why r u such a kissup

 **not_aang** : wut ever happnd to bros before hoes

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : are you implying that i’m a hoe, connie?

 **john** : smooth connie, reaaaaaaaaallll smooth

 **not_aang** : omg NO ITs just that

 **not_aang:** u adn eren are like u kno

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : we’re like what, connie???

 **jaeger.bombastic** : istg connie

 **not_aang** : ur lik

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : please, continue. you’re doing a great job at digging your own grave

 **not_aang** : idk itS JUST AN EXPRESSION UGHHHHH  
****

**not_aang** : stop attacking meeeeeeeee

 **not_aang** : im too sensitive for this, u should kno yhis by now

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : so just to clarify

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : not only do you steal my phone and change my name, you decide to call me a hoe.

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : how eloquent of you

 **not_aang** : :)

 **john** : so r u gonna kill us or what

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : let’s just say it’ll hit you when you least expect it :)

 **hangeeezoeee** : omggggggggggggggg

 **hangeeezoeee** : LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **hangeeezoeee** : used an emoji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **hangeeezoeee** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : fuck off hange

 **hangeeezoeee** : awwwwwwwwwww

 **hangeeezoeee** : dont be like that levi <3333333333333

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : how did you even get in this chat

 **hangeeezoeee** : ur little cutie added me ;)

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : eren, why would you add hange

 **john** : holy shit

 **not_aang** : holy shit

 **brausasha** : holy shit

 **su__casa** : holy shit

 **halfabott** : holy shit

 **armout** : holy shit

 **commander** : holy shit

 **hangeeezoeee** : holy shit

 **jaeger.bombastic** : ummmm they asked nicely????

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : hange's blackmailing you, aren't they

 **jaeger.bombastic** : ahaaa no

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : eren

 **jaeger.bombastic** : maybeee

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : eren

 **jaeger.bombastic** : okay fine

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : that’s what i thought

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : hange, leave eren alone.  take your shenanigans elsewhere.

 **hangeeezoeee** : ughhhhh

 **hangeeezoeee** : youre no funnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **hangeeezoeee** : idk what eren sees in u

 **jaeger.bombastic** : !!!!!!!!!

 **hangeeezoeee** : ahahhahhaaaaaa whooooooooooooopssss

 **john** : can we just back up for a sec

 **john** : did levi just

 **john** : acknowledge/accept

 **john** : that eren is his

 **john** : “little cutie”

 **commander** : Awww Levi

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : all of you can fuck off

 **mr_clean_ur_girl** : and eren, do not say a word

 **jaeger.bombastic** : yes sir

_mr_clean_ur_girl left the chat 5:20 PM_

_jaeger.bombastic left the chat 5:20 PM_

**not_aang** : what what what what wha t yhe fuckk

 **armout** : I’m so confused rn

 **su__casa** : i’m going to kill both of them istg

 **john** : wtf is this

 **hangeeezoeee** : idk but im going to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get it..... mr steal your girl..... mr clean ur girl


	3. OPERATION ERERI

_hangeeezoeee created chat 1:47 AM_

_hangeeezoeee added armout, john, commander, not_aang, halfabott, braushasa to chat 1:48 AM_

_hangeeezoeee named chat_ _OPERATION ERERI_

 **john** : wtf is an “ereri”

 **not_aang** : ^^^^

 **hangeeezoeee** : isnt it obvious???

 **john** : if it was…

 **john** : would i be askin

 **john** : ???????

 **not_aang** : ^^^^

 **armout** : It’s a combination of Eren and Levi’s names

 **not_aang** : ooooh

 **john** : wait

 **john** : how the fucc

 **john** : i get the whole “ere” for eren

 **john** : but wtf is “ri”

 **john** : liek can u not spell or sumthign

 **not_aang** : wait ^^^^^^^^^^ makes mas sense

 **halfabott** : Jean…..

 **john** : yes baby

 **halfabott** : You do know Levi’s birth name is Rivaille….

 **not_aang** : the fucc

 **not_aang** : WAIT

 **not_aang** : LEVI ISNT LEVI”S REAL NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **john** : when the frick did he tell us that

 **armout** : Last year during Thanksgiving

 **not_aang** : literally the only thing about that Thanksgiving was sasha puking everywhere so she could eat more

 **brausasha** : totally worth it

 **halfabott** : NOT the point

 **halfabott** : How do you not remember this, Jean?

 **halfabott** : You were the one who asked him about it.

 **john** : uhhhhhh

 **john** : i was distracted by the freckled perfection that is your face??????? :)

 **not_aang** : bruuhhhh

 **not_aang** : y u lyin

 **not_aang** : u were baked as fucc boiiiii

 **john** : CONNIE!!!

 **john** : why do you do this? what did i do to deserve this

 **not_aang** : wha what did i do

 **halfabott** : Jean, sweetie…

 **john** : yes my sweet freckled jesus

 **halfabott** : I thought we talked about this.

 **john** : i know

 **john** : we did

 **john** : but i

 **halfabott** : Hmmmm?

 **john** : oh no!! i just remembered i have to meet with one of my professors early early early, so i will be goingnowbyeguys

_john left the chat 2:01 AM_

**halfabott** : NOT ON MY WATCH!

_halfabott left the chat 2:01 AM_

**not_aang** : a moment of silence for our fallen comrade

 **not_aang** : your sacrifice will not be in vain!

 **not_aang** : your memory shall be honored and cherished…

 **armout** : Thank you Connie, for those heartfelt words.

 **armout** : But back to the subject at hand...

 **hangeeezoeee** : YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!

 **hangeeezoeee** : OPERATION ERERI

 **hangeeezoeee** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **armout** : Yeah, I don’t think we should interfere with whatever is going on between them.  It’s not our place.

 **braushasha** : kinda with armin on this one

 **commander** : I also agree with Armin. They have a lot to figure out, and us interfering with it could make it worse for all of us.

 **hangeeezoeee** : ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **hangeeezoeee** : you guys are no fuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn

 **hangeeezoeee** : not a bone of romance in your entire body

_hangeeezoeee left the chat 2:03 AM_

**not_aang** : im still confused

 **armout** : We all are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol sorry this took me ten years to post....... college life ya know


	4. good yeetings

_ACTUAL INTELLIGENCE_

_11:39 PM_

 

 **hangeeezoeee** : leviiiiiii

 **hangeeezoeee** : how do you do ittttttttt

 **mr.clean** : do what

 **hangeeezoeee** : put up with being a TA surrounded by dumb dumbs

 **mr.clean** : i don’t

 **hangeeezoeee** : but you do

 **hangeeezoeee** : ????

 **mr.clean** : in my mind i don’t

 **hangeeezoeee** : wow

 **hangeeezoeee** : you are the most helpful person in the whole multiverse

 **jaeger.bombastic** : im pretty sure i heard him say

 **jaeger.bombastic** : “i don’t care what you do, just as long as you’re quiet.”

 **erwinning** : Facts.

 **mr.clean** : yeah.

 **hangeeezoeee** : FULL SENTENCE STRUCTURE AND PUNCTUATION

 **mr.clean** : can you like fucking not

 **mr.clean** : i’m so done with you oh my fucking god

 **mr.clean** : like FUCK

 **erwinning** : Are you okay??

 **mr.clean** : fucking fuck off holy shit

 **jaeger.bombastic** : lmaoooo

 **jaeger.bombastic** : he’s grading term papers

 **jaeger.bombastic** : [IMAGE: screenshot of text conversation between eren and "my dad"]

 

 **hangeeezoeee** : exposed

 **mr.clean** : eren

  
**jaeger.bombastic** : [IMAGE: my dad (levi) being annoyed and needy and asks eren to be useful)

 **mr.clean** : why would you expose me like this

 **mr.clean** : you know what?? i’m not even going to fight you on this

 **mr.clean** : i'm too gay for this shit

 

_OPERATION ERERI_

_11:58 PM_

**hangeeezoeee** : hoLY FUCK

 **hangeeezoeee** : you guys will never guess

 **hangeeezoeee** : what just fucking happened

 **hangeeezoeee** : OOFFUCK

 **erwinning** : You know that Levi is gonna kill you when he finds out, right?

 **hangeeezoeee** : that’s IF he finds out

 **hangeeezoeee** : which he won’t

 **armout** : I see that you’ve changed your user, Erwin

 **hangeeezoeee** : ISNT IT GREAT

 **hangeeezoee** :  i love pun names

 **john** : what happened

 **hangeeezoeee** : OKAY YES  
**hangeeezoeee** : so there’s this other gc that originally consisted of me, erwin, and levi

 **not_aang** : okay im gonna pretend to not feel betrayed just for the tea

 **hangeeezoeee** : OOOOH SPEAKING OF TEA I SHOULD INVITE PETRA AND THE SQUAD

_hangeeezoeee added see.me.rallin, eldest, horololo, guccigunther to chat 12:02 AM_

**see.me.rallin** : who is spilling the tea

 **braushasha** : hange

 **see.me.rallin** : IS IT ABOUT ERERI  
**see.me.rallin** : cuz i’m kinda salty that i wasn’t invited to this chat before

 **hangeeezoeee** : OKAY SO ANYWAYS  
**hangeeezoeee** : now that the whole squad is here

 **hangeeezoeee** : it was lowkey our grad student TA chat somehwat but not really

 **hangeeezoeee** : so levi just like adds him to the chat a couple weeks ago

 **horololo** : I don’t see what the big deal is tbh

 **not_aang** : shut up oluo

 **hangeeezoeee** :  so todayyyyy

 **hangeeezoeee** : levi was being atypically keyboard spammy

 **hangeeezoeee** : like ya know how he kinda word vomits when he’s drunk?

 **hangeeezoeee** : kinda like that

 **hangeeezoeee** : and eren kinda pops in and like sends screenshots of their text msgs and bOI

 **hangeeezoeee** : BIG FUCKING OOF  
**john** : dude just fucking get it out

 **john** : fuck

 **erwinning** : Eren has Levi’s contact saved as “my dad”

 **see.me.rallin** : FUCCCCCCCC

 **not_aang** : BRUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**john** : that’s it?

 **john** : lame

 **hangeeezoeee** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN BITCH THIS IS DEVELOPMENT

 **john** : “oh he has a nickname for one of his friends” like bitch so???

 **see.me.rallin** : but you’re missing the point.

 **see.me.rallin** : levi was willingly texting someone

 **see.me.rallin:** like when does ever willing participate in human interaction

 **guccigunther** : never

 **see.me.rallin** : exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet hoes im still alive


	5. tony the tiger vs 7/11 cultists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw motherfuckers

_ Thottie McThotties _

_ 1:44 AM _

**jaeger.bombastic** : i want to eat frosted flakes but idk how to do it

_ 2:03 AM _

**jaeger.bombastic** : im stuck in a fucking closet

**jaeger.bombastic** : pls help

**jaeger.bombastic** : i think im witnessing a cult meeting

**jaeger.bombastic** : like im not even joking rn

**jaeger.bombastic** : like im fucking freaking out

**not_aang** : im sorry

**not_aang** : what

**john** : lmao you trippin fam??

**jaeger.bombastic** : long story

**jaeger.bombastic** : don’t want to get into it

**jaeger.bombastic** : im STILL stuck in the closet tho

**jaeger.bombastic** : so sOMEONE PLS FUCKING HEKP ME

**mr.clean** : why the fuck are you stuck in a closet

**jaeger.bombastic** : i said i don’t want to talk about it

**jaeger.bombastic** : buT IF YOU CARE EVEN A LITTLE BIT ABOUT ME PLS FREE ME

**john** : lmao your shitty ass isn’t worth getting out of bed for

**jaeger.bombastic** : understandable chief, have a nice night

**jaeger.bombastic** : but fuck you i have a great ass

**not_aang** : sorry bro but i’m trying to finish this assignment

**jaeger.bombastic** : understandable chief, we love a smart shister

**jaeger.bombastic** : OHMYGOD I THINK THEY ARE GOING TO FUCJIGN SAOJSDOAOI

**jaeger.bombastic** : HAOSJD TEHYRE FUCKING SACRIFICING SOMETHING WHT EHUFJK

**john** : wait hold on

**john** : can we go back to fact that you weren’t sure how to eat frosted flakes??

**john** : who are you?? kylie jenner

**jaeger.bombastic** : that highkey wasnt funny my dude

**jaeger.bombastic** : this is why locals shouldnt be allowed on twitter

**mr.clean** : eren

**jaeger.bombastic** : yes levi uwu 

**mr.clean** : in case you haven’t noticed, you haven’t told us where tf you are so how is someone supposed to fucking save you??

**jaeger.bombastic** : in case you havent fucking noticed IM FUCKING FREAKING OUT BECAUSE THERES A MOTHERFUCKING SACRIFICIAL RITUAL ANDN IM SURROUNDED BY CULTISTS AND I JUST WANTED TO BUY SOME FUCKING FROSTED FLAKES

**mr.clean** : eren

**jaeger.bombastic** : sorry

**jaeger.bombastic** : i’m at the 7/11 right off of campus

**mr.clean** : chill i’ll be there in 10

**jaeger.bombastic** : NO I MIGHT BE DEAD BY THEN PLEASE FUCKING SPEED ITS LIKE 3AM ON A TUESDAY FUCK THE RULES OF THE ROAD

**mr.clean** : fine. but if i get pulled over you’re fucking paying the ticket

**jaeger.bombastic** : sounds fair

_ 2:24 AM _

**mr.clean** : holy fucking shit

**mr.clean** : holy motherfucking shit eren

**mr.clean** : you’re not going to fucking believe this

**mr.clean** : oh my god

**jaeger.bombastic** : what what what

**mr.clean** : you were right. there’s a fucking cult.

**mr.clean** : like big black spooky robes type of cult. 

**mr.clean** : i haven’t even left my car and i can hear them chanting

**jaeger.bombastic** : SEE!!!

**jaeger.bombastic** : NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I WAS FREAKING OUT??!!!?!!!

**john** : im just— 

**john** : how do you always get yourself into situations like this??

**jaeger.bombastic** : idek.

**jaeger.bombastic** : OHMYGID THERES SOMEONE FUCKING WALKING TOWARDSME

**jaeger.bombastic** : LEVI YOU FUCKING MIDGET COME FUCKING SAVE ME FROM MY CREEPY 7/11 CLOSET

**jaeger.bombastic** : sjsididksniaia if i die, tell mikasa i love her and to tell our parents that i love them. tell armin that i love him and that  he’s the only person in the world who can rock a bowlcut.

**jaeger.bombastic** : I LOVE YOU GUYSSOMCUHJSDnasdnk

**jaeger.bombastic** : false alarm

**jaeger.bombastic** : twas only levi ackerman. not a cult member. we gucci

**mr.clean** : i can’t believe you have the fucking audacity to call me a midget when i’m the one who came to save you

**jaeger.bombastic** : dont pretend like you werent concerned for my safety uwu

**jaeger.bombastic** : lmao you guys should see him rn

**jaeger.bombastic** : wittle wevi is angwy

**jaeger.bombastic** : fuCKK GUYS FUKCKING ABORT MISSION   
**jaeger.bombastic** : HES GONNA FUCKING CRASH THE CAR

**jaeger.bombastic** : I DIDNT SURVIVE FUCKING CULTISTS TO BE KILLED BY A TINY MAN WITH A FANCY CAR

**john** : rip eren

**not_aang** : rip eren indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on an actual text i got from my brother 
> 
> then i watched the conjuring late a night and was spooked out of my mind, so i wrote this instead of sleeping
> 
> gg m8s


	6. yeehaw mafia + shit goes d o w n

 

~~ _ Thottie McThotties _ ~~

_ not_aang renamed chat _ _yeehaw mafia_ _ 12:07 PM _

_ yeehaw mafia _

_ 12:07 PM _

**not_aang** : can i get uuuhhhhhhh

**not_aang** : haw to my yee

**johnkitchen** : no

**jaeger.bombastic** : what the fuck jean

**johnkitchen** : no one can spell my last name right

**johnkitchen** : people call me john instead of jean

**johnkitchen** : might as well accept it 

**jaeger.bombastic** : can you please legally change your name to that

**jaeger.bombastic** : lmao your fucking diploma

**jaeger.bombastic** : john kitchen-- sociology, sociological social psychology; BA

**not_aang** : john kitchen sounds like a guy you would read about in a math problem

**jaeger.bombastic** : lmao wait where’s salsa

**jaeger.bombastic** : sasha*

**not_aang** : lmao salsa

**jaeger.bombastic** : $10 that she’ll change her name to that

**salsa** : you called

**jaeger.bombastic** : fsklksljfksflksjasdjlklkssd

**jaeger.bombastic** : pay up bitches

**johnkitchen** : dude no

**johnkitchen** : literally no one agreed to that

**jaeger.bombastic** : lmao tell that to connie

**jaeger.bombastic** : he just sent my venmo ten bucks

**johnkitchen** : sasha

**johnkitchen** : you’re dating an idiot

**salsa** : we been knew

**jaeger.bombastic** : sasha

**jaeger.bombastic** : would you accept food from someone named john kitchen??

**salsa** : i mean yeah

**jaeger.bombastic** : huh

**mr.clean** : it’s not like she has high standards

**mr.clean** : she eats shit off the floor all the time

**not_aang** : pft like ur one to talk

**mr.clean** : excuse me?

**johnkitchen** : oh god

**not_aang** : you have ridiculously high standards

**jaeger.bombastic** : connie

**not_aang** : like literally no one is up to your standards

**jaeger.bombastic** : connie i wouldn’t uhhh

**not_aang** : like who tf has time to be as freakishly neat as you??

**jaeger.bombastic** : and he did

**mr.clean** : fuck you

_ mr.clean left chat 12:22 PM _

**johnkitchen** : uhh eren you wanna go get your man

**jaeger.bombastic** : you have no idea what you just did

**jaeger.bombastic** : just fuck mental health right?? 

**jaeger.bombastic** : fuck you connie

_ jaeger.bombastic left chat 12:23 PM _

**not_aang** : wait what??

**johnkitchen** : good luck dude

_ johnkitchen left chat 12:23 PM _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT AN!!!  
> so i marked this as complete,,,, but that doesn't mean i'm done writing. there's not really a linear plot line soooo it makes more sense to just mark it as complete,, bUT I'LL STILL UPDATE DON'T WORRY
> 
> also sorry about the two month gap i only have one more semester left and things have been crazy
> 
> it's also the final week of classes and finals are next week and im f u c k e d u p


End file.
